Lingering Shadows of Fire
by Lily Hiwatari
Summary: Once a loving family, once a happy heart. The darkness seeped in the cracks and tore a life apart. Life has always been easy for Kai and Lily Hiwatari, but what happens when the darkness finally wins in the echo of a bedtime gunshot? OCness
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Once a loving family, once a happy heart. The darkness seeped in the cracks and tore a life apart. Life has always been easy for Kai and Lily Hiwatari, but what happens when the darkness finally wins in the echo of a bedtime gunshot?**

Okay this is my first try at writing fics hopefully it isn't toooo bad well maybe it is but, anyways I hope you all will enjoy it. Plz review J

**Lingering Shadows of Fire**

Prologue

Chilly winter sunlight fell through the large windows; brightening the room and letting the long slanting fingers of light caress the faces of four children who were happily playing together.

Shouts of laughter filled the room as they merrily knocked each other over and ran around in circles.

The door to the room opened slowly with a loud creak. The children heard the sound and stopped playing long enough to glance at the door. Then they unconcernedly resumed the game.

"Now, now that's no way to treat your father," the man at the door smiled with easy grace. He then put an injured look upon his face said: "Is it Kai, Lily? You two don't want to set a bad example for Mika and Tala do you? They will think that you don't care about me." The man's eyes twinkled with concealed amusement.

Kai laughed and accidentally collided with his father. In a calm voice, he said: "No it isn't Daddy. I am sorry."

The man turned towards Lily took a deep breath and put on his most miserable voice. "Are you sorry, little pumpkin?"

Lily stopped playing and whipped her long golden-brown hair out of her face. Innocently smiling at him, she asked, "No should I be? Is it important for me to be sorry?"

The man laughed at her feigned innocence, and picked her up. "Very," he answered.

"Oh, okay, then I apologize," Lily said indifferently.

"There's my girl. Now who wants some sandwiches?"

Tala, who had been busy tying Mika's hair around the back of her seat, not paying attention to the conversation, grinned roguishly. "I do uncle."

Lily wiped her mouth sedately; addressing him she said, "Since when did he become your uncle? Brat."

"Manners, Lily. He can call me uncle," said her father frowning.

"There's no sense in calling a man who is not your uncle 'uncle.'" Lily shook her head stubbornly at her father, making her point clear. The man began to frown more pointedly.

Kai pinched his sister's arm and fiercely whispered, "Shut up! Or we won't be able to get our hands on that thing you so wanted."

Lily shrugged and to irritate him said in a loud voice, "So?"

"Ugh you are intolerable," Kai muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Stop bickering you two. _Why _are my little angels always acting like little devils?" Spoke a voice from the open door, cutting in on their argument.

Lily sighed as she turned around. "Because we are devils Mommy. I guess we inherited it from you- know–who." A wicked grin adorned her features.

The man sighed expressively. "I guess that is a possibility."

The woman came to his side. "Why don't all of you go play outside hmmm? It's nice and breezy, go on I know you all were itching to go outside a little while ago."

Lily rolled her eyes in mock submission, muttering: "I guess whatever you say is law around here. It always is."

Her mother laughed lightly. "You are absolutely right darling; now go tell the others not to forget their jackets it might be a bit cold outside."

"Fine, Mommy. Whatever you say." Lily marched compliantly out of the room.

The man touched the woman's shoulder gently. "Arielle, honey is everything fine? You are very anxious."

The woman shook her head and spoke, her voice tearful. "The plan seems to be failing, Voltaire seems more interested in_ them_ than in us. He seems to suspect that something is wrong."

The man frowned. "That's not possible. If my . . . '_ahem'_ dear father is indeed interested in them he would have kidnapped them by now."

"That's exactly what I am afraid of," the woman whispered, tears glinting in her eyes, "what would I do if he took Kai and Lily away to that abbey?"

"That won't happen as long as they are with us. They are safe, don't worry darling. I am quite sure that Voltaire has no idea about the plan and even if he did he wouldn't dare do anything too openly, it would cost him too much. All his carefully made plans would fall." The man nodded again to reassure his wife.

"I hope you are right," the woman sighed, "for Kai and Lily's sake."

**A few minutes later:  
**

Mika clasped her mom's hand tightly as she waved goodbye to Kai and Lily. She felt that she would not see Kai for a very long time.

"But how could that be . . .?" She sighed to herself. It must be one of those odd feelings; that usually meant nothing. She knew she could visit Kai anytime she wanted to.

"Thank you, Arielle for taking such good care of Mika," the girl's mother said, smiling.

"Oh I assure you it was my pleasure," Arielle nodded back. "I hope she had a good time." She turned to Mika. "Well did you have a good time, Mika?"

Mika grinned cheekily, here eyes flashing with happiness. "Yes, Mrs. Hiwatari! I had loads of fun." She looked at her mother with innocent appealing eyes. "Can I come next week too Mommy?"

Her mother smiled down at her. "I am sure it can be arranged, if that's not too much trouble with you Arielle?"

"Not at all," Arielle smiled at Mika. "Mika is welcome here any time she would like to pay her friends a visit, so I guess I will be seeing you next week Mika, hm?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hiwatari," Mika grinned happily, sticking her tongue out at Kai and Lily.

Kai scratched his head thoughtfully gazing at Mika. He let his thoughts wander; they would certainly not be able to persuade their parents to camp out if Lily kept behaving the way she was doing now.

Lily nudged him breaking the stream of thoughts. "I hope you are not feeling too unhappy that she is going Kai-chan," she smirked wickedly. "Or are you?"

Kai glared at her. "NO, I am not who would be sorry to see a girl going? Especially a fussy one like her."

"Is just me or do you seem a bit interested in her, darling brother?" Lily said in a disdainful voice, an evil glint appearing and disappearing in here eyes in light speed.

Kai grinded his teeth, "Why you-"

_SLAP!_

"Hahaha! Missed me! Missed me! Even your aim sucks _darling_ brother, is it affected by you-know-what???"

Kai growled threateningly. "How dare you . . .?!"

"I dare _what_ Kai-san – think like that or tell the truth about stuff?'"

Kai smirked. "Anyone who thinks like that has gone soft in the head."

Lily smiled. "Aww, bad boy Kai. It's not good to tell lies now, is it?'

Kai taunted right back, "look who's lying little sister! Better shut up because if Mommy heard you then you would be in big trouble."

Lily threw her head back and laughed mirthlessly. "Who would be in trouble I wonder?" she said coldly.

"You kids better get inside for lunch, immediately." Arielle shouted in between their rapidly heating argument.

Their father laughed. "Last one to the table is a rotten egg _and_ will be serving us lunch as well."

Kai and Lily smiled wickedly at each other at the mention of the challenge and raced for the door.

The man groaned putting his head back on his chair. "Ouch my back hurts. You kids are fast, no doubt about that!"

He grimaced. "The shame; being beaten by your wife and your kids!"

"And you are not even that old daddy dear," Lily interjected, "double shame."

Their father hung his head in mock embarrassment and donned on a waiters apron.

**Later on that night:**

Arielle gently rocked Lily and Kai to sleep, humming an Old Russian lullaby.

_**BANG!**_

The man jerked his head up astonished. "What the hell is going on?"

The door flew open and two men with loaded guns came in, followed by none other than Voltaire Hiwatari.

"My, my son," he sneered. "You haven't even prepared a welcoming for your old man; don't tell me you didn't know that I would be coming?"

Arielle gazed fearfully, but defiantly into Voltaire's eyes. "What do you want, you-"

"You know very well what I want, Arielle," Voltaire coldly interjected, "and so does your darling husband." He turned to his son. "Don't you, son?"

The man held his head up boldly. "Enlighten me, dear father."

He silently motioned Arielle to try and sneak out with Lily and Kai.

"Such insolence," Voltaire smirked. "It would be better if you were more cautious with your words my dear boy. They could lead to your undoing."

He lifted and positioned his gun. "Then again, maybe they already have." A sadistic grin appeared on his aging features.

_Bang! _

The bullet flew and entered his side with a thump. He clutched it as blood spewed out. Teeth clenched as the pain radiated in waves, he shouted out to his wife. "Arielle, run!"

With speed born out of desperation she flung herself to the door holding Kai and Lily. Suddenly, she felt a gun pressed against her back and heard Voltaire's vicious whisper in her ear.

"Where are you going? Taking your charming little family with you, my dear?'"

The gun dug in deeper. "I planned on taking my grandson and granddaughter to a long vacation where they would not be molested by their parents."

Arielle let go of Lily and Kai's hands and silently pushed them towards the door as she turned around ready to meet the gun.

Both of them understood and even as they heard the gunshot and the thump of a body hitting the floor, they closed their ears to the sound and ran towards the door that would take them outside.

Kai opened the door; he could here his sister's barely suppressed whimpers. Her whole body was shaking. He firmly grasped her hand and as he did so he felt an excruciating pain on the back of his head and amid panicked shouts and tightening of fingers in his hand, the world went black.

Lily struggled in her captors grasp but hopelessness pervaded her senses as they both were led to room their parents had died in. The stench of fresh blood rose and she saw Kai shaking his head, coming round. Tears fell like tiny hot rivulets upon her cheeks as she saw the still forms of her parents lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of darkening blood. She felt her captor release her and bewildered she looked at him.

Voltaire smirked at their predicament evidently enjoying the pain he was causing. "Don't you two want to say goodbye to your parents?" he sneered sadistically. "They seemed so eager to let you go so soon."

Lily took a few hesitant steps towards their still forms and heard Kai follow her. Kneeling beside her mother she heard her mother whisper haltingly – as if she was using the last of her strength to form the words.

"Lily, Kai take care of yourselves. I . . . I love both of you . . . Nothing in the world can change that . . ."

Lily grasped her mother's arm tighter and her tears fell on her mother's cheek she felt Kai's hand pressing her shoulder, shaking with stifled sobs.

Her mother's hands closed tighter around hers as if she felt their sorrow and as she continued to speak, crimson blood trickled out of her mouth. "Remember . . . I . . . will always love you, no matter where I am . . . Don't ever forget that Lily, Kai . . ." Then she went still.

Lily felt her mother's grip go limp and the world around her went cold. Both her father and mother smiled at her and Kai for the last time and whispered one last thing.

_"Don't ever give up."_

The words rang in her ears as their eyes shut. They left the world . . . left both of them alone in the vast darkness forever.

Hmmm that was a bit sentimental towards the end well I hope you enjoyed it; again plz review until next time toodles!!!!! P.s. I know my writing sucks but it should, I mean it will grow better in time J


	2. Chapter 2

**Lingering Shadows of Fire**

**Chapter two: Confrontation**

I would like to give my utmost thanks to Rachel aka Dancer in the dark, for bearing with me.

Kai was thinking the memory faded under the glare of the sun. All he remembered was the broken screams and cries of panic, he shook his head trying to recall the vision, it had seemed so familiar so…..

"Dude," the familiar nagging voice reached his ears "hello hey man are you okay?" Slowly Tyson blurred into view what he hissed at him, feeling slightly dazed and confused, Tyson's high pitched voice wasn't making anything seem better.

"What do you want, Tyson?"

"Nothing man," he replied "you just conked out for a moment there and I decided to check you know, I mean its not like I don't care about a fellow team mate."

"For your information Tyson," he spat "some of us are accustomed to thinking, but then I doubt that you even _know_ what that word means."

Tyson staggered back, "okay, okay next time I will not come near you even if you were falling off a building."

"Good," he replied "I do not need your simpering help."

"Fine," Tyson walked off in a huff.

Kai watched him satisfied, it gave him a good feeling to be putting that loser in his place, stupid idiot thinking himself king of the world.

A scream of panic cut through his mind. Kai scowled if Tyson had got himself into trouble again he would make sure he would be the first one to murder him.

Tyson yelled "Kai I m sorry I am sorry someone is kidnapping me! SAVE ME!" He ended his pleas with a high pitched girly scream.

"Oh just shut up" a girl was holding the back of his hair wearing a scornful but rather amused expression. "Oh please, please forgive me oh mighty girl………..queen." Tyson begged screaming.

"Grovel on your knees first," she replied in a bored voice and threw him onto the ground.

"Has the _great,_" she added sarcasm to her voice "Kai Hiwatari put up little shrimps to protect himself from little old me?"

Kai was dazed she seemed so familiar, so very familiar….but no how could it be she was dead he remembered the very day:

**Flashback**

"Well young kai it seemed your sister violated some of our rules, she ran away didn't she?" Boris's face split into a sinister, sadistic smile,

"I killed that filthy traitor, you know that the punishment for betrayal is death, do you not? I relished the feeling of shooting her as she ran... betrayed you didn't she… had had enough of you? She was a traitor not worthy of greatness; I hope you do not feel any remorse of the death of such a filthy traitor."

Tears pricked the back of his eyelids he kept them back this was not time for feeling but not feeling was hard as he saw the locket she had bore on her neck lying empty and blood caked in Boris's hands

**End flashback**

"You died." kai stated

"Surprised brother?" her amethyst eyes gazed into his own "didn't think I could be alive?"

I……I kai faltered…

Tyson got up rubbing his butt looking bewildered, "huh she is…. Your sister? …..dude but but, but how? I mean how come you didn't tell us kai I mean we are practically your family, you have been with us for quite a lot of years."

"Shut up you brat," lily snapped "I am talking to kai not to you… geeeeetttttttttttt iiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt you slow witted elephant."

"That's kind of rude you what-ever-your name-is!!!!!!" Tyson stuck his head in the air

"The name is Lily, Lily Hiwatari," her amethyst eyes locked into Tyson's stupefied gaze, she let out an evil laugh "And now you should get lost before I am forced to do an accidental murder ….. Hmmmm?"

"Sheesh," said Tyson pissed of "you are worse than kai."

She turned her back onto him, "Glad we got that point settled."

"I WILL BATTLE YOU," Tyson roared infuriated "THREE TWO ONE LET IT RIP,"

Just as he launched dragoon straight towards her, her wrist flicked and a black beyblade appeared.

A smirk hovered around her mouth as she watched Tyson's blind fury "Please, you aren't even worth my time."

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Tyson yelled "DRAGOON RISE!"

Lily chuckled slightly, "Dranseraz show this idiot what a bitbeast should _be_ like."

A black phoenix not unlike dranzer rose, its wingtips glittered silver and gold the air shimmered as if its very power was ionizing the air around it.

"My pet," lily spoke in a cold harsh voice, "engulf him in your darkness teach him what it is like to be a humiliated inferior being."

An aura of darkness surrounded the dish.

Tyson panicked, "DRAGOON PHANTOM HURRICANE."

"That's right my pet," lily smiled coldly "feed on his power."

Tyson felt the world closing around him only the cold darkness remained.

A voice issued from the darkness itself "had enough? No? I grow tired of playing games with an inferior, Dranseraz finish him of."

The darkness receded, Tyson found himself on his knees shivering in the sunlight; his blade lying next to him on the grass, lily watching him coldly smirking and kai looking on amused.

He felt darkness swirl up once again, he had used all of his strength just to resist, his eyes closed and he fell unconscious on the ground.

Suddenly everyone seemed to be watching and they all rushed towards Tyson, looking at lily accusingly. She smiled into their faces indifferently.

Hiro with the others help lugged Tyson inside.

Lily was left alone with kai, "you went a bit overboard," kai gestured towards Tyson."

"Losers," she looked at him piercingly "should be taught their places in the beginning; you have been too soft with them"

"Humph whatever, by the way your bitbeast seemed kind of familiar."

"Anyone would have noticed that by now," she smiled chillingly "a phoenix always has two parts one dark one light, your phoenix chose to separate its dark part from itself so it could have more control over itself I got the dark part you got the light half. Our phoenixes are sister phoenixes. They share a bond."

"But what about black dranzer?" Kai interrupted skeptically.

"It's a carbonate copy made by biovolt, they knew that a phoenix has two parts but they did not know where it's dark half, that is dranzer's dark half was so they decided to splice the DNA from yours and make a copy.

"Okay, kai shrugged what has all this crap got to do with me?"

"You asked and besides would you want to live in ignorance for ever just like your …. Um awesome friends?"

"Fine whatever," he closed his eyes in defiance "what are you here for other than startling me?"

"That's not on your need to know bases; you do not need to know."

"Then you plan on staying." he stated

"What I plan is my business not yours _so you do not to worry your tiny head about it"._

"Aww is my little sister getting angry? He smirked."

She surveyed him calmly, "do I look angry to you if I do then you are blinder than I thought."

"Enough with the word play," he snapped "why are you here?"

"Didn't I mention that you are safer without knowing it?" her eyes glinted dangerously.

"You were the one who wanted me to be knowledgeable in the first place, so explain yourself whether you want to or not."

She rolled her eyes, "fine I am here to save your sorry, ungrateful backs from Voltaire."

"Lily you expect me to buy that?"

"Yes because it's the bare truth."

"Then you can go back to wherever you came from because, I don't need anyone to save a group I am in charge of I can well handle it myself."

"Oh yes," she sneered "like you have done so well before; and I was under the impression that you would be happy to see your long lost-presumed to be dead sister."

He bit back a retort "fine I am happy to see you safe and sound, happy?"

"Not particularly, and you can just forget about me staying here like a _nice_ little girl, things are going to change around here starting with your training schedule."

"Okay, so you presume that you will be our commander in chief from now on." Kai smirked wickedly

"No, I know that I will be your commander in chief I don't _presume_ anything."

"Oh shut up!"

**Inside the dojo/house;**

Hiro stared suspiciously out of the window, who the hell was that girl. He brooded upon the thought; she had flattened Tyson and his overly large ego in a couple of seconds. Not that he didn't admire that, but she seemed kind of……..

"Freaky," max's blue eyes pondered along the same lines. Hiro looked at him in surprise. That word had been nagging the corners of his mind but he would rather term it merciless and harsh. Well he thought wryly, we all have our own way of expressing our thoughts and feelings.

Tyson behind him spluttered something unintelligible. "Is he awake?" He turned around looking inquiringly at Ray, "well?"

"Ummm I wouldn't call it awake, more like half sleep and dreaming about food."

"As usual" Hiro nodded a bit relieved; he wasn't ready to admit he had been worried about Tyson. But then again Tyson was his brother maybe it was his _brotherly_ feelings. He smiled a bit humorlessly and walked towards the door. Once outside, he strode to the place where the heated discussion was taking place.

They barely looked at him; both of them spared him only the slightest of glances. That enraged him a bit, but he forced himself to calm down. "Kai," hiro said sharply, at these words the girl glanced up again, scrutinizing him. He got the feeling for a minute that he was a bug on glass dish being prepared for dissection; an involuntary shudder passed through him clinging on to every part of his body; like a hovering cloud of chilly mist. Her soft malicious voice reached him.

"Why cant boys learn manners? Can't you see hiro-chan, that I am engaged in a discussion of extreme importance with your protégé?"

Kai glared at her, "I am no one's protégé."

A blood curdling scream rang out. Lily was immediately at her feet. She glanced about furtively. "Oh please god no, she thought. They couldn't have found her this fast they didn't even know that she existed as far as she knew. But they could have found out. Calm down she admonished herself sharply. It could be something else, she wouldn't show fear. Fear was for cowards, who couldn't fight. Her hands reflexively reached for her blade. No she stopped reluctantly. That's exactly what they wanted. But what the hell was she supposed to fight with; oh of course relief flooded through her for a moment. Her hands felt the smooth nozzle of a gun as she half drew it out; its coldness was reassuring. They would not destroy her without a fight.

**Hehehehe more of the story next time. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lingering Shadows Of Fire.

Chapter three: The capture.

She felt the trigger alive beneath her fingers. Icy determination closed around her. "No," she corrected herself with a light smile; "fiery determination." "Fear was veiled and covered under the mantle of fiery determination." Well she consoled herself; at least the words gave her reassurance. She was in no mood to lie down and give up.

The situation inside the dojo was different. Everyone cowered under the penetrating gaze of the protruding rifles. Being bound and gagged was no fun experience. Ray shook his head dazedly. The ropes chafed and bit into his flesh. The gag stifled him leaving him breathless; well he thought humorlessly at least he could breathe. The thugs or whoever they were had come without warning from god knew where. All of them had been put at gunpoint and in a standard movie punch line, been ordered to make no movement or risk getting shot. Then the impudent rascals had done everything to ensure that they would not escape; and what infuriated him most was that they had been bound facing towards the wall.

Ray was convinced that all of this was that damned girl's fault. Lily, yeah that was her name. She had probably brought the thugs here, weaving long tale to ensnare Kai in doubt, for some god-damned reason. She must have been a distraction. Frustration and anger balled up his fists, even through the restraining rope. "That bitch," he ever got out, no, he reprimanded himself. As soon as he got out he would murder her.

Nearly everyone was thinking along the same lines. Their earlier anger at that damned girl had not evaporated as yet and now fresh anger coursed through their body, boiling them up like mad. She was a double crossing piece of shit.

Just then the tinkling of glass was heard. It occurred to everyone in a moment of blissful hope that Kai had been left outside and might just be able to save them as he usually did.

Then they heard the girl's voice. Uncertain they all cocked their heads in hope of hearing more. The guards tensed as they heard the unmistakable sound, all of them holstered their guns getting ready.

Ray murmured slightly through his gag in confusion. She sounded as if she was fighting. But then Ray considered, she could be fighting against Kai. He didn't doubt that Kai had me his match from all he had seen of her. But she sounded as if she was fighting for them. Had he jumped to confusion too rapidly? Was she their to help them, and was a friend?

The door creaked open; in the silence the creak sounded like the moan of a dying person. The cold draught teased his back. The thug, guard whatever, who was standing beside him moved uneasily. Suddenly a vice like grip closed around his shoulder. The thugs breathe sprang hot and foul next to his ear. It smelt like rotting, decayed meat. Revolting basically, he shivered in disgust.

The vicious voice played in his ear. Don't let your charming friends escape or we will see how fast the fat red boy bleeds. Ray struggled against the retort-restraining gag. Imagine their nerve of the guy threatening them just to calm is own rattling nerves. But the promise did not sound empty either. Ray felt lost and confused what was he supposed to do?

Lily had broken through the window easily enough. She had left Hiro outside to stand guard, she couldn't deal with his suspicion nonsense here and now, no he was best left outside. She heard Kai light tread behind her. Ignoring him she moved forward, silently cursing the emptiness of the hall. Nothing at all to hide behind, in case of an alarm that is. Plus the windows allowed more than sufficient light, no shadows to melt into either. At least the hall wasn't cluttered and littered. She considered for a micro moment; a slight advantage, but an advantage nonetheless. The smooth wooden boards were dry as well. Another plus point. She recollected her wits and drew in deep breathes of the warm scented air, and then she took a slight step forward again.

Suddenly she felt something at her back. Instinctively she wheeled around the butt of her gun raised. Only Kai, she heaved a sigh of relief, releasing the air she had unconsciously held. She shot Kai an annoyed glance. "What are you trying to do get yourself killed," she whispered piercingly. "save yourself the trouble. Ask me to do it and I will do it right here and now."

Kai said nothing, just gazed at her in interest. Biting of an exclamation of annoyance, she strode forward again.

Kai's mind was a maelstrom of memories and emotions. He tried to sift through them sensibly, but in vain. The day kept heaping trouble onto him. At least it was better than doing nothing. A smirk appeared on his features. Through analysis he could discern that Lily had trouble with Voltaire. Nobody but his sadistic, bastard of a grandfather pulled of annoying stunts like this. But he was still considering Lily's survival, how could she have survived, he had seen the proof of her death. No, he rebuked himself sharply; keep your attention here and now where it belongs. Now who had taught him that? He sighed, he kept getting sidetracked. His mind whirled here and there, trying to adjust things in a coherent form.

They had reached the door long ago. He on the other hand, just noticed. The strong heady scents of sakura and poppies sailed in from the nearby open window. The birds outside chirped comfortingly as if nothing had gone wrong. The stillness and peacefulness of the day was ironic seeing how harshly it contrasted with the present situation. _We_ _are fighting for our lives and the rest of the world sleeps. _

In front of him Lily turned around abruptly pressing a finger against her lips, her eyes found his and a voice seemed to speak in his head.

_"__Surprise entry__"_ he blinked rapidly in surprise, she only nodded. Now was not the time to think about such trifles he advised himself. They could communicate in pure silence; that was good enough for him.

The voice spoke again, "_on the count of three we charge_."

He almost mechanically began to count, wondering that on the third count would he be alive or just a dead corpse lying in the way.

Everyone in the room was on the tip of their toes, alert. Max felt so alone and distraught. The blonde haired boy prayed fervently. The stupid piece of cloth covering his mouth was tied tightly enough to choke anyone into gasping-for-breathe situation. He had no idea how many thugs were there, they were virtually silent. But to him the room seemed crowded with their ghastly presences. He wondered why they were silent, almost as if waiting for something.

Then he heard a voice, it spoke in a strange guttural tone of authority. But the language sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before? He pondered the thought, for a second it cut through his fears, but as his brain tired of the reflection, fear reared again pushing its gagging lumpiness up his throat. His stomach clenched with dread, for all he knew he was very nearly dead, as were all of his friends. His eyes began to burn hot with unshed tears, and his head swirled with wrath. These thugs were making sure that each and every one of them ended up dead. He loathed their every breath with every inch of his life. But what could he do? Nothing... nothing at all.

Tyson was dead confused when he came around. As soon as is eyelids began to flicker open, a blow caught him square on the head again. He mustered his energy to scream out in rage, but his scream went unheard like a muted television set. Bewildered, he discovered the presence of a gag around his mouth. He fumed at the thought of the joke everyone must be playing on him, and opened his eyes to glare at anyone near at hand.

As soon as he opened his eyes however, brightness streamed into the half blinding him. He immediately tried to wriggle to his feet. Oh my god! He moaned to himself as he found the presence of the cords that bound him, like a chicken trussed for roasting. Of all the crappy things they could have done to him, this had to be the worst. He would kill those guys for this very elaborate joke they were having at his expense. His eyes refocused again, just to gape in horror at the masked dude near him. His newly opened eyes widened in surprise and shock as they rolled him towards the wall. He felt someone near him shaking.

Kenny was scared to death. Tears flowed free from the young boy's eyes streaking hot rivulets down his cheeks. His body shook with stifled gasps. He could not make himself stop. Tyson was pushed up to the wall next to him. He felt Tyson's foot flail to meet his own. At the moment the humor of the situation was not apparent. All he wanted was to escape form this horrible nightmare, safe and sound. The day kept getting creepier and creepier.

Lily and Kai burst in through the door. Lily surveyed everyone coldly, the half-hidden gun finally came into view, and slowly she raised it aiming at the guard she had managed to grab in surprise. She addressed all the guards sharply in Russian.

Max nearly fell over in surprise; that was why the language had seemed so familiar; he had heard Boris speak to Kai in Russian nearly three years ago.

Ray frowned he had jumped to conclusions too fast, or was she playing them all along like stringed puppets? All of this was soo confusing. Kai would not go with the girl's plan, assuming that she had one, if she was not to be trusted. But what if she had fooled all of them and was just waiting for the right moment to betray them to their fate. And where was Hiro? Had they both overpowered him? Maybe with lies she had goaded Kai into thinking that they were enemies. He shook his head as more and more improbable solutions surfaced.

Mika struggled with her captors as they led her inside the dojo. Her friend Ria had similarly been captured. They both had been returning from a shopping errand, to the dojo when this group of loathsome freaks had descended upon them whisking them away. What had they gotten themselves into this time? She sighed, running away would be futile. They were surrounded, and there were too many of them, a dozen or so guards marched in front of them and quite the same number surrounded them from all sides, relentlessly pushing both of the forward.

She was not prepared to unleash her bitbeast either. Nobody knew of its existence, at least not yet. But what was the motive of these big buffoons. Did they seek her to take away her sacred beast, or was it just because she had returned to the dojo? Was there a hostage situation inside? If so wasn't it escape using her bit beast and inform someone. As these conflicting thoughts ran through her; the thugs hand landed crashing on the nape of her neck sending her reeling into the demonic darkness.

Lily knew that to get the best over this party of lumbering idiots was to outthink and outmaneuver them. She could not possibly out shoot them. Twenty men all loaded with heavy metal ammo. She would just have to outsmart them as she did with all the others. Bluffing always played an important role in such matters. She smiled sardonically, bluffing was risky, it depended on your ability to lie well, as well as not loose your cool. _Well I ought to at least be good at that stuff. _

Then the next most important thing was force, no fear of force. Force here could not be used itself, so instilling its fear would be the next best thing. She doubted that a staged, full scale riot would work. But still one had to do everything one could.

"Drop your weapons she ordered," with enough chill to freeze a person's bone marrow. Coldness at least came naturally to their family, one of the millions of things she didn't need to work at.

She could use her sacred beast to form images, images of fear in the minds of her opponents. The brain would react with the change in the surrounding, or more aptly stimulus and release even more terror, then the thugs were feeling now. It all relied on chance, if the guards dropped stock still from fear or not.

She had told Kai to cover her back, he wouldn't relish the task but nevertheless he was carrying it out diligently. She licked her dry lips nervously; the action itself was so deft that no one noticed her. Her countenance did not betray her for even an instant; her features seemed to be carved of ice. She sped a last glance out the window. The stillness, the bright sun, the hum of daily life. Her face bore a wistful smile. If she failed here she would probably die. Even if they took her prisoner for that vermin, Voltaire, she would kill herself rather than abide by his wishes. She simply relayed another thought into Kai's mind giving him the signal.

Kai heard her, in her voice their was the faintest quiver of emotion; anger.

Lily immediately started her work. Dranseraz complied to her wishes, almost immediately. A sense of calmness pervaded her senses.

All of a sudden, bullets were pouring out towards them. One of the guards had gotten an overdose of fear, and in his maddened frenzy, opened fire.

One of the flying pieces of metal struck her exposed neck. She fell back, clutching at the intruding material. Darkness rolled over like an overhead thunder cloud. But the cloud itself would not recede.

**Yay another c****happie finished. Hoped you all liked it**** (I didn't, I think it sucks)**** Anyways r****eview me any ideas, critiscms, anything basically, I would sure appreciate it ). ****Till next time! Toodles**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro looked at his watch; it had been at least fifteen minutes since they both had gone in Lingering Shadows Of Fire

**Chapter 4: Captured.**

Hiro looked at his watch; it had been at least fifteen minutes since they both had gone in. A suspicion crept up his mind, a lingering doubt. They should have been out here by now. No, his mind protested against the rapidly sinking truth. It couldn't be. 

He rushed in through the door. The silence of the dojo mocked him, every room was empty as if a great mist had come and carried all the people away, leaving no trace behind.

Great! He shook his head bitterly. He should have called the authorities in the first place, not go on some crack brained scheme of that crazy girl. I should call Mr. Dickinson right now lest be responsible of the others' already desperate plight. Okay great, he thought now I sound like some crazy horror author. He reached for his mobile. 

A wailing beep signified dead battery, he sighed irately. "Guess I will just have to walk." He murmured to himself.

Lily felt nauseous; the roar of air all around implied that they were in an airplane or chopper of some sort. She had been tranquilized. That damned dart had sedated her. She sighed I should have known, I suppose all of us have been captured or something. Damn. How can I get out? She tried to move, but her body felt like lead, damn cant I even move now?

But as she tried to budge, a bone jarring shock hit her nervous system, with the strength of a charging rhino. What the hell! She grimaced at the pain, already she felt like she was sinking into the darkness. As she fought against its tenacious grasp she knew her efforts were futile. She withdrew into unconsciousness, her head hit the smooth metallic cage floor, and the binders responded with releasing another shock bolt.

Kai groaned his head hurt like mad. He had seriously not expected this to happen. Bound and captured with absolutely no idea what was going on. Well maybe a vague idea, this sort of menacity could only be devised by his sadistic grandfather. But that got him no nearer to the reason why he had been captured, or why was he following lily with such ferocity. It could be a grudge, he considered the possibility. But no, he himself had heard lily say that Voltaire thought she was dead. He weighed over the odds; yes if his grandfather dear had found her out he would be mad enough to endorse the idea of terminating everyone forever. Or maybe lily had evoked his anger by endangering one of his million illegal operations.

He shook his head lightly. There were countless possibilities. All he knew for sure was that she had endangered all of them. But it was not her fault, he argued with himself, protecting her against his own thoughts. He smiled in spite of himself. Great now I am going all crazy over the fact that she is my sister. He had barely remembered her in the first place; she was like a faded memory, her return had surprised him considerably. The abbey was notorious for knowing how to effectively brainwash their recruits. Only a few memories about his childhood remained unscrambled in his brain, and he had just retained them by his own willpower.

He took solace in one of those memories now:

**Flashback;**** ( kai and the others are 5 years old here )**

Kai stood at the end of a long corridor, "lily, tala, mika." he called out. "Ready or not here I come." He ran around checking each room for them. They could probably hear him lumbering around here and there and then they could just hide in different places. His footsteps ceased to a light tiptoe. 

He felt the smooth doorknob beneath his hand. He traced down its intricate carvings and pushed the door open, praying fervently that it would not creak and be the harbinger of his presence. The door complying to his silent pleads opened smoothly. The room was lit by the golden slanting rays of the sun as it poured in through the shining glass panes. Breathless he got the feeling of a human presence somewhere in the room. Well he thought sardonically the room's big enough.

A sweeping glance revealed nothing. He started a more through search, looking behind sofas, crouching on his knees to peak under the bed. The interiors of the under-bed realm were dark but the bed itself was high enough to admit him while he crawled in. the carpet underneath the bed was smooth and soft. Slowly he crawled through feeling in front of him.

"Drat." he muttered as he came out what had he missed. His searching gaze revealed a tiny cupboard located at one end of the wall. Its grayish green color made it near invisible as it merged with the wall's color.

Sneakily he crossed the room and pulled the cupboard door outwards. Looking around he saw nothing. "Huh." he mumbled confused. Then among the drab gray garments a flash of red caught his attention. Pulling at it revealed a glaring mika.

"Kai that hurt." she yelled reproachfully.

He shrugged in reply, "hey that was the only part of you that I could see." Closing his mind to her barely audible murmurings he went around searching again. She did not follow him which he took to be as a sign of hope; he wouldn't have to put up with her indiscernible ramblings. 

An open door caught his eye, wheeling in he looked around, and absently closed the door behind him. Immediately he caught sight of tala's sheepish face.

"Hahaha," he laughed mockingly. "I found you, I found you."

Tala turned scarlet, stung, "let's see you find lily." he muttered derisively. 

Kai stopped stock-still for a second and raced off to search for her. A long series of opening, peering and closing ended with zero results. Kai pouted all, _I need is to be humiliated in front tala and_ _mika now._ The next door was locked; jubilantly he shouted, "yay I found her!" 

"Oh really?" Mika and tala rolled their eyes.

Kai ignored them and then screamed through the keyhole. "lily I found you now come out!"

A calm voice radiated out through the door. "No."

"Come out!" said kai now getting pissed. "I found you and you are out!" 

"No you haven't," said the maddeningly calm voice, "you yourself said that you need to see the person to catch 'em, so you need to see me to make me lose."

"Cheater." kai yelled.

"No I am not the," voice responded. "You never included not locking doors in the rules, so there."

Kai was seriously annoyed now. "Yeah 'cause I had no idea that you would stoop that low."

"Too bad," the voice laughed. "you still haven't won kai-chan."

**End Flashback.**

A reeling blow swung kai back to the present; One of the thugs stood grinning above his head. "Awake are you?" he mocked. Another blow struck his head, he tried to raise his fist in defense but horror-struck realized that they were chained as a massive electric coursed through him. He clenched his teeth partly in pain and partly because he seething in rage.

The thug chuckled grimly, "poor little tyke, cant even protect himself."

Kai grinded his teeth, but kept silent, anticipating only more blows if he would speak.

The guard roared infuriated at the lack of response. "Think you are such a hotshot eh," he grunted. "I will knock your pride hat off kai hiwatari." Then he paused seemingly thinking. An evil smile glistened on his face, making it look even more uglier, and repulsive. "Or maybe I wont have to do that, your grandfather should take care of that part." With a roaring laugh he kicked kai heavily on the neck sending him immediately into the impenetrable darkness.

Hiro marched along the roadside. Just my luck he thought I can't see a single taxi today, even though all the rest of the time they are rumbling around here like crazy. He should be reaching Mr. Dickinson's place in about five minutes considering the rate he was going at right now. A squirrel flashed by the road with lightning speed. But he was in no mood to enjoy the summers glow. The heady scents of sakura ad sweet peas showered the air. A light breeze caressed the bright green leaves making them sway and dance. Bees hummed gathering nectar, and birds flew amidst the trees.

But still he brooded darkly. How would he find the others, they could be miles away by now, almost anywhere in the whole world. His head was burdened with these heavy thoughts. What if even Mr. Dickinson despaired of the search, what would he do then? And how would he inform dad and grandpa of this crazy mishap? He shook his head slowly in despair, they had left him in charge and now look at the mess he was in. they would probably be mad.

But not if he found everyone first, he decided with firm resolve.

BBA headquarters loomed near, the two guards at the entrance nodded to him, they knew him quite well. He flashed his security entrance pass, they nodded mechanically again and gestured him through the detector machine. 

As he entered the large echoing chamber the receptionist looked at up and smiled at him. "You want to see Mr. Dickinson I presume?"

He merely nodded his consent.

"Okay, I will check," on him she answered solicitously. 

He looked at her as she left her seat and moved towards the distant phone, and drummed his fingers restlessly on the glass topped counter.

Everything in here was high tech and ornate. A few blooming potted plants were placed near the pillars and added a kind of beauty to the place. A high carved white pillar supported the domed roof above and staircases leading to different rooms and levels surrounded him. As it was not blading season as yet the whole building was startlingly empty. But soon it would be filled with people, training and registering in a month's time or so.

"Mr. Granger?" a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes." he replied a bit distractedly.

"Mr. Dickinson will see you." now the woman said pleasantly.

Hiro gave her a half-grateful smile, "okay, thanks." and turned towards the lift. As soon as he was inside he punched the button marking the 10th floor level. The lift shot upwards and hiro paced around the interiors shakily. A painful lump formed in his throat but he angrily swallowed it down. He needed to appear in command of the situation not some blundering, hysterical, idiot. He caught sight of himself in the lift's mirror; a pale anxious face stared back at him. He raised his hand to smooth his crinkled brow, just as the lift sped to a stop.

He sighed and stepped through the smoothly receded metal doors, he had come this way often, but never with such urgency in mind. Guilt weighed heavily on his conscience. Despite his mind's protests that it was not his fault, his heart cloaked itself in the darkest of oblivions.

He opened the first door in the corridor and Mr. Dickinson's cheery voice greeted him. 

"Hiro my boy how are you?"

The light hearted tone did nothing to ease his guilt; in fact it made it more harder to bear. He swallowed, "Mr. Dickinson…."

"Go on, my boy." the man replied merrily.

"Mr. Dickinson all the blade breakers have been captured."

"What?" the manager actually leapt up in shock, his usually jovial features read alarm and dismay. "What happened hiro?" He stammered.

"Well," hiro replied slowly, difficultly. "Kai's sister, twin sister that is appeared out of nowhere, and then I think she was escaping someone's attention, but they caught up with her and captured everyone."

"Kai's sister?" Mr. Dickinson asked dazedly.

Hiro nodded his gaze downward in shame.

Mr. Dickinson's gaze fell upon hiro's face and he saw the other boy's pain and guilt. He moved from his desk and gently led the boy to the sofa. "It's okay hiro," he said softly, "it wasn't your fault, in fact if you had been captured nobody would have realized what had happened."

Hiro shook his head miserably, "no Mr. Dickinson you don't understand…I... I was unable to prevent the incident from happening."

Mr. Dickinson shook his own head firmly. "No hiro you mustn't blame yourself. Now we had better muster a search party immediately, we should not waste any more time."

Hiro looked at Mr. Dickinson's kindly countenance and nodded once more, a bit reassured. Together they began to calling the appropriate authorities.

Mika opened her eyes. Cold metal was biting her back and she felt as if she was unable to move even a muscle. Leather straps cut into her skin as she tried to move her head. She sighed in relief at least she was not paralyzed or something. She again turned her head awkwardly, and perceived the others' silent forms. She was bewildered. All of them had been captured? How could that have happened? Then she caught sight of that other girl, strangely enough she remembered her, remembered her name, lily.

The girl looked at her piercing gaze seemed to be warning her. Mika lowered her head a fraction of an inch, in assent. She would not talk and she could not talk either, already the room was spinning again. She laboriously opened her rapidly-becoming-heavy eyes and saw sweeping tendrils of a strangely colored mist rolling and seeping into the room. They were being sedated by something! She couldn't stop breathing that enticing smell and lights began to blink on and off in her head forming beautifully hued patterns. She slowly succumbed to the lustful desire and was overcome.

Lily struggled against breathing, she was getting tired off blinking on and off like a flickering light bulb or a candle in the storm. _Wow now I am thinking of myself as a flickering candle of hope to_ _a… party of buffoons._ Nevertheless she sighed submitting herself to fate. I have to fulfill my own purposes and if I help someone along the way it's not my fault. Another thought struck her with full force, as she rode the wave of nauseating darkness, without my help a cataclysm of a dangerous nature is inevitable. Suddenly she didn't feel sleepy; a sweet cloying after taste of the gas was all that was left on her lips.

Well she thought I constantly surprise even myself. She began to assess the situation. The voices of a multitude of technicians and wacky scientists became audible. To keep your lids shut tight while bursting with irritation at their nonsensical obscene babbles was very hard. To calm herself down she tuned into their conversation, grasping at the lying threads of voices. A cold authoritative voice rang echoing menacingly across the room. 

"Prepare subjects for energy transfer."

She stiffened, _no not already_, the others would not be able to endure it; they had not suffered the harshness of pain. They had never known its wily inescapability, like a living nightmare. Kai alone, out of the others would be able to bear it. _Why were they doing this_! the energy rarely transferred anyway, the bond between the bitbeast and its master was too subtle to be broken in this way. But of course, the answer floated to her mind, they wanted to first break their will. They just got sheer pleasure out of hearing the screams of pain and anguish of their victims. 

They couldn't start! not now! She did not want them to break the others especially since it was nearly her fault that they were here in the first place. The violence of her reaction steeled her determination. She could easily provide a source of distraction; with a grim smile she began working to divert their undivided attention upon herself.

Hiro listened breathless to the search survey reports. His brow fell dark with disappointment, still not a single clue about their whereabouts. He cradled his face in his hands, the worst possibilities began to occur to him. The kidnappers might have killed them by now, and thrown their bodies into the sea.

Mr. Dickinson seemed to read his thoughts, "no my boy we must have hope."

Lily struggled violently against the machines grasp, desperately trying to divert attention unto herself. Each move, each twitch of the muscle was responded by a stunning electric crackle, which increased in intensity with direct proportion to her struggles. She let through a scream of pain, anything to gain attention. The lead thug's snapped in her direction. Finally! Her eyes glowed both with satisfaction and an uncertain fear.

The man rasped; his voice gravelly as if each word was scraped on stone before being uttered. He smiled loathfully in her direction, leering at her. "Use her as test subject number one, perhaps the process will instill patience and manners into our youthful prodigy." 

She gritted her teeth in anticipation as the well known glass arc descended upon her form; encasing her in a series of fearful nightmares. They always did this; made the person's body a higher energy potential first by shocking it almost to extinction, just so they could pull out all that energy plus the bit beast energy with it. Pointless really, just a method to cause pain, considering that the bitbeasts were not just a fountain of raw energy, they were complex beings, spirits like souls.

The nightmarish process began, huge amounts of energy pulsed through her body; making epicenters of pain where it radiated out in waves of massive hurt. She braced herself, and her bitbeasts to sustain her determination long enough to escape. The energy increased and her body shivered and convulsed in response, she could just make out the malicious grins on her captors faces, as they enjoyed her pain. A silent scream rose to her to her lips as she fought a battle a battle seemingly eternal to her. 

**Yay I wrote 3000 words woot! I know that I am concentrating on the OC's too much but I ****can't help it! I have started to like them too much!!**

**Please review!! **

**Laterz! Bye, bye!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lingering Shadows Of Fire

**Ok, ppl this story is being rewritten. I kinda realized there too many mistakes in it. Anyone following the story (though I personally doubt it) can hope for regular chapters soon, like in a week or so. **

**~Lily**

**I am officially reborn! Woooooooooot!**


End file.
